


All Hallow's Eve

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	

Autumn is falling down again  
sunset leaves fade to twilight  
bare branches winking eyes  
to the lowering sky


End file.
